


[铁虫] Bloody Candy

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[铁虫] Bloody Candy

「Tony，你就不能试试吃一口？」

复联基地饭厅内。几名复仇者围在餐桌旁，所有人的目光都放于正坐在轮椅上的Tony Stark。Steve满脸担心，把桌上的燕麦粥推向Tony，Tony皱着鼻子，嫌弃地撇开了脸。

「你已经两天没吃东西了。」Natasha盘着双臂，「你不能这么任性。」

在群众压力之下，Tony还是重新拿起匙子舀了一口燕麦粥放进口中，却如他所料马上感到一阵反胃，于是他把燕麦粥吐回碗中，「别迫我了，这真的像馊水一样难吃。」

「我刚才有吃过，这根本只是一碗普通的燕麦粥。」Clint说，「昨天给你端来名厨煎的牛排你也说它像屎一样臭，你到底是怎么回事？」

「我怎么知道？」Tony一脸烦躁，「你要不问问两天前在奥地利我们抓不住的，那个给我注射毒药的变态？」

「Fury说还是找不到他。」Natasha叹了口气，「Bruce取了你的血液样本正在做分析了，你就忍耐着点。再试试吃一口吧，你看，你已经虚弱到要坐轮椅了，再这么下去明天你可能要卧床不起了。」

「感谢你的祝福。」Tony翻了翻白眼。

「Bruce有给他打点滴，他应该还是有吸收到一点营养吧，怎么会虚弱得那么快？」Sam提出了疑问，「才两天啊，普通来说不吃东西两天也不至于这样吧？」

「他中毒了。」Steve脸上的担心又多了一分，「Bruce的分析结果什么时候才能出来？Tony的脸色愈来愈差了。」他看着Tony白得像纸一样的脸，眉头深锁。

「我没那么容易死。」Tony故作从容地说道。

当Steve又把那碗燕麦粥拿起，正思考着要不要舀一口塞进Tony嘴里的时候，一把意想不到的嗓音从饭厅入口前方的电梯方向传来，「Mr Stark！」Tony看向匆匆从饭厅入口走近自己的少年，皱起了眉头。

少年脸蛋看上去红扑扑的，脸上还流着汗，手里抓着蜘蛛侠战衣头套，估计是得知Tony出事后马上赶来，他甚至还在喘着气。本来围着Tony的队友们都让出点位置给Peter，大家都知道Tony疼爱这个后辈，而这男孩也很敬爱他的导师。

「Mr Stark，Happy告诉我你生病了，你为什么不告诉我？」Peter的眼里写满着急和担忧，靠近Tony并弯下腰来让自己跟坐在轮椅上的Tony视线平齐，「天啊，你瘦了那么多！」

Tony扭头看向男孩，男孩红润的脸色让他看起来更加甜美可爱，满身大汗却一点也不难闻，甚至闻上去还很香甜，像丰沛的水蜜桃一样甜蜜可口。Tony视线流连在他那双湿漉漉像初生小鹿的大眼睛上，顺着鼻梁看下去，目光停在他在一张一合似乎还在说话的薄唇上，然后他注意到沿着他脸缘滑下的晶莹汗水，他的脖子也湿淋淋的。他似乎还在喘气，Tony能听见他体内的血液流动的声音，鲜活而急速。他目光不由自主地放在Peter颈动脉位置，他的血管在跳动，随着他的呼吸起伏而跃动着。

好想尝一口，看起来好鲜甜。

当他回过神来的时候，他的脸已经埋在男孩的脖颈位置，并花了一秒才认知那滑入他喉管里的甜美液体，是那男孩的鲜血。

他猛然推开了Peter，Peter整个人僵住了，甚至没有意识到脖子上被咬的两个孔还在渗着血，只是愣愣地看着Tony，似乎未能消化到刚才发生了什么。Tony无法理解自己刚才的举动，震惊地看着男孩，却下意识伸出了舌头舔掉仍然沾在他唇上的一点点鲜血──那一滴血甘甜得像世上唯一的甘露，是他的生命之泉──天，他在想什么？

现场明显因为Tony的行为而陷入了震惊的沉默，打破僵局的是拿着报告踏进饭厅的Bruce，「分析结果出来了，老天，Tony──呃，发生什么事了？」察觉到气氛异常，Bruce迟疑地问道，很快便注意到脖子上面有两个红色小洞的Peter，「噢，天。」

－

根据Bruce的分析报告，Tony被强行注射的不知名药物会让他失去接受正常营养的机能，所有食物对他来说都会变得难以下咽，即使强行吃下也对身体毫无帮助，同理，连营养液也完全没有用处，只有血液能替他的身体补充营养。

「……这听上去简直就像吸血鬼一样。」Natasha喃喃总结道。

「可以这么说。」Bruce怜悯地看着铁青着脸的Tony，Tony没有说话，只是微微垂下了头，刻意不看向刚才被他咬了脖子的Peter。Peter被安排坐到餐桌距离Tony最遥远的一角，即使Peter再三表示他并不害怕，Tony仍然坚持要让他坐远点。

Peter观察着Tony，Tony的脸色明显比刚才红润多了，而他仅仅是喝了一口血。

Peter伸手摸摸刚才被咬过的地方，那里的伤口已经变浅，大概再过一会便会消失不见。

「我会尽我一切能力以最快的速度研制出解药，在那之前……」Bruce鼓励似的拍了拍Tony的手背，「你可能要先……呃，以吃血维生……」

Tony抬眼盯着Bruce，「那太变态了，像野人一样茹毛饮血，我做不出来，我拒绝。」

「从你中毒到现在就只过了两天，你已经虚弱成这样了。我刚才就说了，其他所有的食物你的身体都没有办法吸收，你的身体现在就只需要鲜血和清水。」Bruce的语气很实事求是，「或者你不必像吸血鬼一样吸活人的血，我们可以试试安排其他血液让你试着吃吃看。」

Peter又伸手摸了摸自己脖子被咬过的位置，那里已经摸不出任何伤口了。

「你不能那么任性。」Natasha皱着眉无情地指责道，「这没什么，有很多国家都有用血制成的料理，不是吗？」

「Tony，Bruce会努力研究解药，在那之前你也需要为自己以及这个团队努力。」Steve也加入了劝说行列。

经过队友们的一番劝导，Tony终于心软让Friday替他搜购动物血制食品，仍然坚持不肯吃人血。然而翌日，他却绝望地发现，那些动物血制食品在他的嘴里跟之前的牛排或者燕麦粥一样难以下咽，吃起来就像发臭的蛋一样难吃。

于是他不得已只能屈服，让Friday和他的队友们替他张罗点人类冰鲜血包。

血包送来了，Tony喝了一口便感到反胃，把那口腥臭的血液吐了出来。

「也许你的诊断错了。」Tony倚在沙发一角，气若游丝地说，「这些血吃起来就只是血，又腥又臭，我吃不下去。」

「也许你是需要点新鲜的血液。」坐在他旁边的Steve一边说着，一边不知道从哪里找来了一把小刀，「要不我们可以试试……」

「别，Cap，不要，我不想喝你的血，一点也不想。」

坐在L型沙发另一角落的Wanda灵机一触似的开口，「Peter呢？他放学会过来是吧？」

Tony的身体不明显的抖了抖。

「说起来，你这几天完全没有想过要吸我们的血。」Clint摸着下巴，「就只有Peter，你一看见他就……着魔似的凑过去咬他脖子了。」

「昨天Peter一来你便躲到房间去了，」Natasha直看着Tony，「Peter一直守到晚上十点才依依不舍地回家。」

Tony没有回话，只是闭起双眼倚着沙发，似乎非常疲倦。

在昏沉之间，他闻到一股甜美的香气，就像在荒漠里垂死的流浪者闻到水源的气味一样，他猛地睁开双眼，看见那包裹着红蓝色战衣的男孩踏进了客厅，目光跟Tony撞上。

Tony瞬间感到全身的细胞都在叫嚣，饥饿感比刚才放大百倍。他能闻到Peter身上散发着的阳光气味，能闻到他皮肤下流动着的甜蜜香气，他能听见血液在血管里流动的声音，咕噜咕噜的，让他感到口干舌躁。

他想要，好想要。

他站了起来，挣扎着想要离开现场，从男孩那真挚的目光下逃开。

男孩走近Tony，脸上毫无畏惧之色，停在他的跟前，坚定地说，「Mr Stark，我不怕。」

Tony咽了一口唾沫，作出最后的反抗，「……No，不可以……」

Peter没有回话，只是伸出双臂环上了Tony的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩上，让自己脆弱的颈动脉贴近Tony的嘴唇，「咬我。」

Tony终究还是抵不住甜美的诱惑，着迷得忘记了在场所有队友的存在，伸出舌头在Peter的脖子上舔了一下后，便张开嘴巴，用那早于Peter出现后便自动改变形状的尖锐犬齿咬破他的脖子，吸吮着男孩鲜甜的血液。

那味道甘甜得比世上所有的食物都要来得美味，他一口一口地吞咽着，那香甜的味道在口腔里扩散，才刚吞下一口他便迫不及待想要第二口，Tony感到身体得到前所未有的满足感，这几天的一切不适都随着那滑进喉咙的甘露烟消云散，他感觉身体被重新注满力量，他喜欢这个味道，很喜欢。

Peter搂紧着Tony，摒住呼吸闭起双眼乖顺地任由Tony索取自己的血液。血被吸走的感觉很诡异，他甚至能听见Tony吸血时的声音，以及他吞咽时所发出的骨碌声。那感觉怪极了，可是比起这个，他更在乎他是否真的能帮到他的Mr Stark。

他收紧了环着Tony脖子的双臂，似乎想要配合Tony的动作，让他能吸得更舒服。然而这个动作却唤醒了Tony，Tony又再推开Peter，沾满鲜血的嘴唇在颤抖，「我，对不起，Kid，我……」

Peter摇摇头，伸手按住脖子的伤口，「在Dr Banner研宄到解药之前，就让我当你的血包吧，Mr Stark。」他的眼神里充满着哀求，Tony觉得被人用这样的眼神央求自己喝他血的感觉实在诡异得难以形容，「Please……」那孩子哑着小奶音恳求着，双眼蒙着水汽，似乎下一秒便会开始哭泣。

Tony想要拒绝他，目光却不由自主放在Peter按住伤口的手上。

Peter感觉到Tony的视线，便马上拿走了按住脖子的手，「你看！伤口已经开始在愈合。没有人比我更适合做你的血包，求你别再折磨自己了。」

「……我觉得Peter的意见是正确的。」Vision的态度中肯，「只要你懂节制，适量地吸取Peter的血液，对你和他都没有坏处。在解药研发出来之前，这是唯一的解决方法。因为，Sir，」他顿了顿，「似乎只有Peter的血你才喝得进口。」

－

为了方便Tony用餐，Peter搬进了北纽基地暂居。Tony起初还是很抗拒，却又抵不住Peter无声央求的眼神，以及那股香甜的血液香气诱惑，一次又一次地输给欲望，凑过去咬破Peter的脖子，一口又一口地喝下男孩温热甘美的血液。

Tony每次喝了约两分钟便用尽一切的自制力轻轻放开男孩，男孩总是抿着下唇欲言又止地看着Tony，彷佛怕他喝不够一样。Tony受不了他这湿漉漉的注视，总是伸手揉揉男孩的头发，哑声说句「Thank boy」便逃离现场。

幸好，即使每天被吸几次血，男孩看起来也一直健康活泼，Tony也暗暗地放下心来。

自从开始定时吸食Peter的血之后，Tony很快便恢复得跟以前无异，除了他的固定食物变成了某个男孩子的血之外。

早餐晚餐他都得先坐在餐桌一隅喝清水看着他的队友们愉快地用餐，而那男孩则总是匆匆地把食物塞进口里，把自己的用餐时间缩到最短，生怕会饿着Tony。Tony不止一次尴尬地表示自己能等，Peter却说自己吃饭就是快，那是他的习惯。

吃过饭后，两人便会一起离开饭厅，队友们也贴心地尽量不去在意他俩，每每都会继续谈天说地，看也不看默默离开的两人一眼。Tony暗暗感激，却也当然不会把感谢宣之于口。

起初，他们会在他俩经常独处的实验室里，僵硬地面对面站着，在Peter轻声说句「我可以啦，Mr Stark」之后，Tony才迟疑地凑近Peter白皙的脖子，在上面留下两个血红色的小洞。然而渐渐Tony发现Peter总是要踮高脚配合Tony以便Tony吸得更舒服，让Tony感到相当愧疚──这孩子已经无条件让自己吸血，还默默地配合自己，自己真是个自私又不体贴的男人──于是他便有点犹豫地问Peter，要不要下次到房间坐着，Peter的眼睛亮了起来，脸颊泛着好看的薄红，有点羞涩地点了点头。

他俩肩并肩坐在床沿，男孩每次甫坐下便会轻声说「你随时都可以开始，Mr Stark」，Tony依旧在每次下口之前总要再三犹疑，Peter总会耐心地安静等待Tony自我心理建设完毕。不到五分钟，男人便会小心翼翼地靠近他，Peter每次都觉得自己紧张得有如面对初夜一样──尽管他还未拥有初夜──他能感觉到男人的靠近，能感觉到他呼出来温热的气息打在脖子附近，有时候他还会用舌头轻舔他的颈动脉位置，他得紧咬着口腔内壁才不至于发出奇怪的哼声。Tony咬下来的时候通常都又快又准，大概因为知道要是磨磨蹭蹭的话反而会让Peter难受。Peter总会侧着脖子方便Tony吸吮，他不能看见Tony吸自己血时的表情，却能感觉到他的饥渴。他吸吮时发出的声音，他吞咽时血液滑过他喉咙的声音，他呼出的气息，他胡子在他吸血时擦过他脖颈的感觉，血液从身体被人吸食的诡异感，每一次每一次都让Peter感到浑身酥软。Tony通常大约一分钟之后便会开始忘形，双手抓紧着Peter的双肩，彷佛要把他整个人占有一样，饥渴又迫切，霸道而强势。他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢到甚至到达享受的地步。

被吸血的感觉和血液从伤口流出来的感觉完全不一样，Peter很难清楚解释那种微妙诡异的舒服感，又或者是因为，被Tony索要的感觉意外地美妙。Peter甚至惊讶地发现，每次Tony中断吸血，回复冷静地松开抓住他的手的时候，他总是不由自主地看着Tony沾着自己鲜血的嘴唇，心里暗暗泛着一点点的失落感。

吸完血之后，Tony脸上总是挂着点隐隐的愧疚，并坚持要替Peter贴止血贴。Peter也很喜欢Tony细心地为自己贴止血贴的动作，他喜欢偷偷观察他的表情，并为到他那带着心疼的眼神感到丝丝心甜。

渐渐地，Peter爱上了被Tony吸血的感觉。

－

Tony努力想要把吸血的次数减到最低，仅维持三餐便足够，然而他唯一的食物来源还一直在他附近出现，他甚至开始怀疑那孩子是故意老是在他周围晃荡，尽管细心一想，即使是以前，Peter要是在基地里，便总是黏在自己的身边。Tony只要一看见Peter便感到口干舌躁，他的饱足感只会维持很短的一段时间，只要Peter在他的眼前，他很快便会感到饥饿，有时在Peter上学或者出去巡逻的时候，他只要想起Peter，体内便马上涌现对鲜血的渴求感。

他一次又一次的输给自己的欲望，而这孩子彷佛懂读心术一样，他光是看那男孩一眼，他便会凑上来侧着脑袋，以充满邀请意味的目光直看着Tony，Tony总是被折服在他的无声勾引之下，静静地伸手把男孩拉进自己怀里，把脸凑近他的脖子，温柔但用力地让齿尖咬破他的皮肤，吸吮男孩甜蜜的血液。

Tony总不能老是把男孩拉到房间去，便在没有人的时候跟他一起躲到墙角，抱在一起埋进男孩的雪白的颈部，让牙齿陷进那片糖衣，吸吮那醇美的甘甜血液。男孩没有一次拒绝他，甚至不再压抑着喘息，在Tony吸血的时候于他的耳边轻喘，环着Tony的双臂情不自禁地愈抱愈紧，那喘声甜美得让Tony感觉更加兴奋。

他俩愈放愈开，在卧室里吸血的时候，为了让两人更加舒服，Tony把Peter抱到自己大腿上让他侧身坐着，他总会无力地扭着上半身挂在Tony身上，让娇嫩脆弱的颈部靠近Tony的嘴唇，Tony总会贪婪又珍爱地舔舐那吹弹可破的肌肤，然后才刺破这层连舔上去都像蜜糖一样甜蜜的嫩肤，吸上那第一口甜蜜醇香的血液。他的血液的味道好得Tony难以形容，美好得像世上所有幸福和满足都凝固在他体内流动的血液里，他恨不得能分分秒秒都抱着这个男孩，把头埋在他的脖子里，一口又一口地喝下他的血液，那是他生命里的唯一甘露，每一滴都滋润着他饥渴的身体，填满着他的灵魂。

Tony隐约感觉到Peter也很享受被吸血，他不知道被吸血的实际感觉，Peter只坚持就只是被咬下的一瞬间有那么一点疼痛，之后就像献血一样，完全没有任何痛苦的感觉。Tony问过他有没有其他不适或者奇怪的感觉，他老是支支吾吾地说没有，脸蛋却渐渐泛着薄红，让Tony又忍不住把他抱上大腿咬下他的脖子。

每次吸完血后，Peter的双眼总是迷蒙而湿润，脸颊总是透着粉红色，身体软软的，并且一脸意犹未尽依依不舍，Tony努力让自己别觉得他看上去性感诱人，却不止一次有错觉觉得自己彷佛刚上完这男孩，让他得到一次无与伦比的高潮一样。

他把这归咎于吸血鬼病毒的影响。

Bruce的研究似乎遇到瓶颈，Tony也有试着参与研究，然而这毕竟不是Tony的专长，他也帮不上些什么忙，Bruce更嫌弃他疑问太多，最后把他赶离了实验室。

吸血的日子似是无止尽的延长，两人已经习惯这供求关系，也不再像一开始一样拘谨。经过漫长的日子，他们逐渐找到最适当的用餐时间，Peter每早会起床自行先吃早餐，好确保Tony能有足够的时候吸血。他会穿着睡衣敲响Tony的房门，Tony便抱着他坐在床沿，他不再像以前一样侧身坐在Tony大腿，这样扭着腰似乎很不舒服，在一次转换姿势后，两人均觉得让Peter张开双腿正面坐在大腿上会更舒服，从此Tony任由他以双腿夹着自己的腰部，让他像无尾熊一样坐在自己的大腿上夹紧自己，然后埋首开始咬破他的脖子吸食甜美的鲜血。

Happy会来接那孩子上学。据Happy所说，他每次来到学校后门便会撕掉脖子上贴着的止血贴，通常脖子上的伤口己经消失踪影。

他巡逻完回到基地已经接近黄昏，Tony在这时段已经饿得发慌，恨不得一见到Peter便把他抓到房间，然而那孩子似乎很介意让Tony抱住流过汗的自己，尽管Tony不止一次委婉地表示他的汗味闻起来跟他的血一样甜美，但男孩还是坚持要先洗好澡才来Tony的房间。

由于巡逻回来后Tony己经吸过一次血，因此现在Peter不再需要急急结束他的晚餐，一天里最后一次的用餐时间是睡前。

他们总是以极度亲密的方式在床沿，或者甚至在床上紧紧相拥，那孩子老是在被吸血的时候哑着他的小奶音轻哼着，或者轻喘着，Tony有好多次感觉到男孩贴近自己下腹的敏感部位似乎因着亲密接触之间的身体磨擦而有所反应，他得努力让自己不要被带进更甜蜜的陷阱里，然而却不止一次在男孩离开房间后，进浴室懊恼地瞪视着自己开始起了微妙反应的下体。

那是身体在磨擦下的自然反应，Tony这样为自己和男孩辩护道。

－

这天晚上，男孩出现得比平日要晚。他经过饭厅时表示自己今天巡逻耽误了点时间，因为太饿已经在外面吃过饭，并走近Tony在他耳边悄声表示自己想先回房间洗个澡，红着脸说洗好后会去敲他的门。Tony轻咳了一声，试着忽视在旁边挂着诡异微笑的Natasha，小声地「唔」了一声以示明白。

实际上Tony已经饥肠辘辘，在Peter靠过来的时候，他几乎要失控抓住男孩咬破他脖子上鲜嫩的皮肤，却还是努力地忍下来了。他多喝了几口水便匆匆回到房间，坐立不安地等着男孩到访。

没等多久，男孩便敲响了他的房门。

那孩子穿着普通的T裇睡裤，身上散发着沐浴液的香味。然而Tony却只闻到他身上那诱人的血甜味，便伸手把男孩拉进房间，关上了房门。

他像平常一样把男孩抱在大腿上，在他的脖子上磨蹭了几下，反复舔舐了几下后，才在男孩的轻哼声之下咬破了他的脖子，吸吮着他鲜甜的血液。今天他等得太久，饥渴感彷佛深不见底，他紧抱着男孩，贪婪地吸吮着他的血液。Peter知道自己今天回来得太晚，Tony已经饿了一整天，便放松着身体让Tony索取。血液从身体被一口又一口地吸走，他想象着自己的血液溶进了Tony的血液里，彷若两人在他的体内融为一体，这想法让Peter感到背脊传来一阵酥麻，他知道自己又起反应了。

今天的Tony明显比平日失控，手在Peter的背上胡乱扫着，又揉着他的后脑勺，又吸又吮又舔的，让Peter逐渐感觉自己快要化为一滩奶油，融化在Tony的怀里。Tony吸得比平日更加情不自禁，吸吮和吞咽的声音不绝于耳，Peter隐约感觉吸食的时间比平日还要长，Tony却丝毫没有停止的迹象。Peter没有想过要制止Tony，他紧紧拥着Tony，想让Tony能够吸取更加多，想让Tony更加需要自己。

终于，Tony放开了Peter，却意犹未尽地摸着Peter的脸颊，伸出湿润的舌头，舔舐着他的脸颊。

「Mr Stark……？」

男人的眼里写着欲望，还没来得及反应，Peter己经被Tony扑倒在床上。Tony压在他的身上，鼻尖流连在他的身驱上，隔着衣物Peter也能感觉到他温热湿濡的气息。他温柔却强势地掰开Peter的双腿，Peter轻轻惊呼了一声，又再无助地喊着男人的名字，「Mr Stark……？！」

Tony伸出食指放在唇上，「嘘，乖孩子。」然后便伸手慢慢卷起Peter的短裤下摆，Peter发现自己的颤抖并不是因为害怕，而是因为Tony的呼吸靠近着自己的大腿内侧。

他伸出舌头舔着Peter的左边大腿根，Peter再也压抑不住自己，情不自禁地呻吟了一声，「哈嗯……Mr……Stark……」

下一秒，Tony便张开嘴巴，以尖锐的犬齿刺穿了Peter大腿根最娇嫩的肌肤。Peter看着那男人埋首在自己的敏感部位附近，他感觉到自己的血液正从大腿根被咬破的位置被肆无忌惮地吸食着，并同时感觉自己包裹在内裤里的下身因着这暧昧至极的动作而充血勃起。他难耐地张开嘴唇轻声嘤叫着，Tony的手在抚摸着他的大腿，Peter感觉自己所有其他的感官都在逐渐停摆，他只能感觉到自己的血液从那没有被任何人触摸过的大腿根部被男人贪婪地吸吮着，这让他的身体不由自主的泛起一阵又一阵的酥麻感，他感觉欲仙欲死，渐渐进入精神恍惚的状态。

他希望能一辈子这样一直被Tony占有。

－

Peter努力回忆自己是怎么失去意识的，却只蒙眬地记得Tony埋在自己大腿根吸血的画面。

他猛地坐起来，一阵剧烈的昏眩随着他的动作袭击着他，于是他又乏力地倒回床里。他扭过头来，发现Tony正坐在床边，一脸自责地看着自己。

「Mr Stark，我没事……」

「你没事？你晕倒了。该死的，你因为被我吸血而晕在我的床上，Fuck。」Tony咒骂着自己，一边烦躁地抓着自己的头发，「我怎么可以这样？该死的！」

「我真的没事！你别怪责自己。」Peter急急地说，「我躺一下就好了！我是蜘蛛侠，我恢复得很快。」 

「你是蜘蛛侠，却被我吸血吸到晕倒！」Tony站了起来，焦虑地在房间里踱步，「我到底是什么垃圾，不行，我们不能再这样了。我不能再让你……我不可以，你不能……」

「我真的没事，Tony……」Peter见Tony似乎自责到失控，便强迫自己坐起身，「我没有事，我们可以继续，你不能不吃血！」

「No，不可以再继续了。」Tony斩钉截铁地说，「再这样下去，有一天我可能把你给杀了。」

「不会！你不会！」Peter喊道，「我只是，我只是刚才在巡逻的时候受了点伤，可能那时候便流了点血，才有一点点承受不住，那不是你的问题！」

「这就是我的问题！」Tony咆哮，「我不但没有发现你受过伤，还那样向你苛索！」

「你不是！」

「我还让你这样不顾自己的安危来为我献血，这样不行。终有一天我会害死你。」

「你不会！」

「我会！你看我刚才像什么？像个禽兽一样把你压在床上……就因为要吸血，掰开你的腿……」Tony开始呼吸急速，并按着自己的胸口，「很对不起，我对不起你，Peter，我们不能再这样了，你不需要再为我牺牲一滴血。这不值得──」

「──我觉得值得！」Peter挣扎着爬起来，却发现力不从心，只好无助地坐在床上，双眼溢满泪水，「我很高兴能被你需要，Mr Stark，我真的很高兴！」

「不……不行，我明早便让Happy送你回家。你不要再待在这里了。」Tony把手埋在手掌里，呼吸变得更加急速，开始在喘着粗气，「我已经决定了。」

「我不会走的！」

Tony似乎已经痛苦得满身大汗，他试图深呼吸让自己冷静下来，走近了房间门口，在拉开房门之前顿了顿，「你不走的话，我走。」

Peter哭喊着他的名字，Tony却只是无情地关上了房门，把Peter留在自己的房间里。

翌日早上，Peter知道Tony穿着钢铁战甲，飞去了他在马里布的另一幢别墅，铁着心肠让Peter无法待在他的附近。

他似乎还把自己让Peter失血过多的事告诉了队友，告诫他们别让Peter找自己，他会试着吃其他血吸收营养，让他们别担心自己。Peter猜想，Tony大概把他昏倒的情况夸大了好几倍，无论Peter怎么解释，队友们都只是轻轻摇头，如Tony所吩咐监管着Peter，不让他离开纽约半步，连他上学的时候也派出隐形监视器在他的附近，以免他在上课时偷偷溜走。

Tony已经离开了一个星期，每天他都会跟大家视频通话，并发给Bruce一份件身体指数报告，让大家安心。Bruce加快研究的速度，Fury和其他队友也出尽全力搜索当日在奥地利逃脱的敌人，就只有Peter一人被摒除在外，连视频通话也不被准许参与，理由是不能让Tony看见他的脸，可能会让Tony陷入戒断反应。

说得他好像毒品一样。

然而很快，大家便知道自己还是太天真了。

Tony离开后的第十天，Peter结束了巡逻，正踏进基地大门的时候，接到了Bruce的电话，「Peter，Shit，我还没有跟大家说，但是我觉得我必须要先告诉你。我刚发现Tony发来的视频电话都是二构画面，他根本没有让我们看见他现在的真正模样──然后他发来的身体数据全是捏造的，我早该想到，他这个人──就老是喜欢自毁，天，Peter，他之前没有吸血两天都已经虚弱得要坐轮椅，他现在肯定陷入了很危急的状态──Peter？Peter？！」

没把博士的话听完，Peter已经丢下了手机跑到停机坪，跳上了音速战机，「Friday，带我去你Boss的所在地！马上，现在！用最快的速度！」

『收到，Peter。』

「他现在情况怎样？！Friday，告诉我实话。」

Friday操控着飞机起飞，却一直保持沉默。

「Friday？！」

『请你马上去拯救Boss，Boss现在情况很危险。』

「你为什么不告诉我们？！」

『对不起，我被Boss命令不能把他的情况告诉你们任何一个人。』

Peter知道怪责这个只听命于Tony的人工智能也无补于事，「好吧，不是你的错，对不起，Friday。」

『别这么说，Peter。』

幸好Tony为复联设计的音速战机速度比平常快几倍，Peter只花了一个小时便抵达洛衫矶，Peter等不及飞机降落，便穿上了战衣跳机，降落伞应声打开，他张开双臂让自己滑翔到Tony的别墅外面的空地，跌跌撞撞地闯进别墅。

房子里昏暗又死气沉沉，Peter的心凉了一截。

「Mr Stark？你在哪里？Mr Stark？」他着急地叫唤着男人的名字，「Friday！Tony在哪里？！」

『Boss昏倒在钢琴旁边，生命体征低下，Peter，请你尽快过去，穿过玄关越过客厅便到了！』人工智能的声音似乎有点焦急。

Peter按着Friday的指示，终于找到昏倒在地上的Tony。他跑过去跪坐在地上，颤抖着手抱起Tony，惊觉Tony的呼吸微弱得快要断气，嘴唇干裂，脸色苍白如纸，身体也异常冰冷。Peter吓得心跳几乎要停止，眼泪不住滑落，「Tony，Tony，你醒醒，求求你……不要死，不要这样……Tony……」

意识到光是哭泣也无补于事，他环顾着四周，很快便把目光放在不远处的开放式厨房上。

他轻轻把Tony放回地上，然后跑到厨房拿起一把锋利的厨房刀，回到Tony旁边，让他的脑袋枕在自己大腿上，然后狠狠地在自己的手肘上划了一刀。

血从伤口徐徐流出，他把手肘凑近Tony干涸的嘴唇，让自己的鲜血一滴滴流到Tony的唇上。然而Tony已经失去意识，无法把血液吞进喉咙，于是Peter一边哭一边从自己的伤口吸吮出鲜血，抱起Tony弯下脖子吻上了他，把嘴里含着的，那嗜起来只有铁腥味的鲜血全部送到Tony的嘴里。

Peter重复了数十次同一个动作，Tony的脸似乎恢复了点血色，却仍然没有醒来。Peter一边哭，一边又抓起刀刃，在自己的手上狠狠划上了几个伤口，血从他制造的伤口不断泻出，他把手肘凑近Tony的唇，又不住地往自己的伤口吸血，然后吻上Tony把自己的血传到Tony的口腔里，让Tony能在最短的时间里吸收最多的血液。

不久，Peter觉得流出的鲜血似乎还是不够，便又再划上几刀，让流出的血量增加，让自己的血滴在Tony的嘴唇上滋润他，把他唤醒。

不知不觉，天色已经昏暗，当重复着喂血的动作几乎数百次，开始觉得昏眩的时候，他和Tony已经满身血污，甚至他俩周围也滴满Peter的血液，Tony却还是没有醒来。

他一边哭着，一边还是努力地喂Tony喝血，断断续续地喊着Tony的名字。

－

当Bruce和其他队友赶到的时候，眼前的画面实在让他感到前所未有的冲击。

那男孩双手布满又长又深的刀痕，每一道刀痕都在淌着鲜血，Tony枕在他的大腿上，两人坐在血泊里，地上的鲜血似乎也是来自男孩手肘上的伤口。男孩哭得崩溃，甫看见Bruce他们便歇斯底里地喊着「救救他，他没有醒来……他没有醒来，求求你，把我的血都给他，救救他，呜呜……他没醒来……」然后便抱着Tony昏倒在自己的血泊里。

各人马上走近两人，经Bruce诊断，Peter怀里的Tony已经捡回一命，只是因为昏迷过久暂时还没有醒来。然而男孩大概是因为惊慌过度，完全没有发现Tony的情况早已转好，陷入了惊恐状态，要是大家没有赶到，恐怕他会不断给Tony喂血喂到自己失血致死。

－

Peter醒来不到一秒便发现自己的手正被紧紧握着。

他扭过头来，撞进他视线里的是趴在他床边睡着了的Tony。Tony眼睛下的黑眼圈浓重，却无损他的精致帅气，Peter伸出另一只手，轻轻抚上Tony的嘴唇。

Tony慢慢睁开双眼，发现触摸他的是Peter后便马上弹起，「谢天谢地，你醒了。」他马上想要站起来出去叫人，Peter抓住了他的手，「你有喝血吗？身体还好吗？」

Tony一脸悲伤地看着Peter，又重新坐回椅子上，「天，kid，你真是……」

「我昏迷了多久？你多久没吃到血了？」

Tony伸手轻拭着Peter的脸颊，然后凑近他，轻轻吻了他的额头。

出奇地，Peter并没有感到惊讶或者害羞，只是含情脉脉地看着Tony的眼睛，勾起了一个温柔旳微笑。

「你吓死我了，你要是就这么死了，我该怎么办？」

「原句奉还。」Peter的声音还是很虚弱，「你吓死我了，你要是就这么死了，我该怎么办？」

Tony被逗笑了，握着Peter的手指移到自己的嘴唇边，轻轻吻遍了他的每一根手指。

「别再为了我伤害自己，好吗？」

「原句奉还。」

「你就只会说这句吗？」Tony没好气地笑道。

「你还没回答我，你身体还好吗？要喝血吗？」

Tony轻轻摇头，「再也不用喝血了，Bruce做好解药了。」

「真的吗？」Peter瞪大双眼，「哦，那太好了。」

「……你听上去好像不怎么高兴？」Tony挑挑眉。

「没有啦。」Peter心虚地说。

Tony轻叹了一口气，「以及，你想知道为什么我只能喝得下你的血吗？」

Peter歪了歪头。

「Steve他们终于抓到了奥地利那变态──噢，他原来是吸血鬼一族里的神经病──据他所说，他制造的这个毒药能让中毒者只能以吸他喜欢的人的血维生。」Tony停顿了一下，观察着Peter的反应，「除了那个人的血以外，其他食物或者其他人的血，对中毒者来说都难以下咽，并且毫无营养。」

Peter的脸终于泛起红晕，「……哇哦。」

「你的反应会不会太淡薄？这对我来说也是个挺惊人的发现。」

Peter抿着下唇，让自己不要露出过于诡异的笑容，却懵然不知自己抿着唇的样子看上去更加甜蜜，「所以你一早就喜欢我了。」

Tony睨着Peter，勾起了嘴角。

「……如果当初中毒的是我，我肯定也只能吸你的血。」Peter轻声说着，一边移动着身体，把自己半张脸埋进被子里。

Tony漾起了温柔的笑容，然后凑近病床上的男孩，拉下了掩着他下半张脸的棉被，吻上了那片比他的血液更甜美的嘴唇。


End file.
